Looking Up
by Poison Heart The Killjoy
Summary: When Hayley Williams moves to Franklin, she rekindles and old flame with Josh Farro, but has to deal with other problems, like Josh s little brother Zac, and a psycho named Jeremy. Rated M for... you know... stuffs. :P
1. Chapter 1

Prelude: It all changes

_Hayley..._

Simple. I didn't want to walk away from him.

But I had to.

WHY, though, why did Josh have to turn into the raging drunk he is today? He was so sweet, different.'

Beautiful.

But... to really know, you have to go back to the beginning, jut relive the start


	2. Could You Remind Me? Franklin

1 day earlier:

_Hayley:_

"Josh, stop!" I yelled, but there was no slowing him down. With a silly, reckless grin, he launched himself off the roof, and into the pool. He landed in the water, with a splash, then I lost sight of him, because it was pitch black, and he had forgot to turn the pool lights on.

You know those ad's about not letting drunks near water? Believe them.

"Josh!" I screamed, when I saw him resurface 3 metres away from where he took off, "Josh, get out of the water, now!"  
"Why?" he shouted, "The waters nice! Jump in!"  
"No! Josh, come on!" I yelled.

Latley, Josh had taken it into his stride to deal with the grief of losing the rest of Paramore a year ago in a tour bus crash by drinking. Lots. He lost his brother, his best friend and his brothers best friend within a matter of minutes. Its been tough for him, but he had me.  
Until now.  
I turned around on my heel and ran as fast as i could home, because i knew he would follow me.  
"Hayley, come back!" he yelled, clambering out of the pool, and following me to the road out the front of his house.  
"No, Josh! Its over, ok, I don't love you anymore! You've changed too much!" I screamed, and ran faster. He stopped dead in the middle of the road. I didnt see the car coming for him, fast. With a thud, Josh's back was broken.  
If i hadn't broken up with him, he wouldn't still be in the hospital now, getting his blood alcahol level checked by doctors. I could have gone home, instead of sitting in the waiting room, and doing just that...  
Waiting...  
But i couldn't.

Because i still loved him


	3. Follow You To The Beginning

Hayley's POV:

I don't want to leave, I thought

I've stressed this point a thousand times, but no-one will listen.

Ok, its not like I want to _stay_ in this hellhole, but it holds memories for me. Lots of memories. One in particular…

_Flashback_

"_I can't believe it's the last day!" I exclaimed as we walked away from the camp_

"_Yeah. The only thing that sucks is that I'm… I'm" Josh stammered_

"_What?" I asked. It wasn't very often you would hear Josh lost for words._

"_I'm going to miss you, Hayley." he rushed out in a flurry of words. He began to blush. I mustn't have been thinking straight, but I fell into his arms, and kissed him. I was 11._

So you can see why I want to stay here.

"Hayley! FOR THE LAST TIME, GET IN THE CAR!" my mum yelled. I turned to walk out of my old room, with a " I'M COMING" yelled over my shoulder. I stomped down the hallway, trying to uproot the carpet from the edges like I used to. I yanked open the front door for the last time, and slammed it shut. I stomped towards the car, seeing my red hair flick out behind my shoulder in my peripheral vision. I barged into mum deliberately, nearly knocking her over.

"Hayley!" she stuttered, but I was already in the car, with my iPod blaring _Meet Me On The Equinox, _by Death Cab For Cutie.

If she had really paid attention, she would have seen the tears start rolling down my face as we pulled out of our driveway.

Goodbye Meridian, Mississippi.

Hello Franklin, Tennessee.

Josh's POV

"Josh! I'm open!" I heard my brother yell, and I finally snapped

"YOU'VE BEEN OPEN THE WHOLE GAME! WHY DON'T YOU MAKE YOURSELF USEFUL AND GUARD TAYLOR!" I yelled.

I wasn't in the mood for being rational. My ex-girlfriend, Faith, had just dumped me for the biggest idiot in our whole school. I'm failing classes at school. I'm so close to being kicked out of home its actually kind of scary.

Like I said, I'm in no mood to be rational.

I would have kept playing, but I noticed a flash of red from the corner of my eye.

A very un-natural flash of red. Not a car. Someone's hair.

"Geez, Joshie, cool it, from what I remember of you, you didn't have anger management problems." A voice came from behind me. I ignored the voice, even though she kept talking. Finally, she got angry.

"Your just going to play basketball and ignore me? I made my mother drop me off here, in a town I've never been to in my life, in a place I never wanted to be, just because I saw you and recognised who you were! And your just gonna stand there and not even have the _decency_ to turn around and say hi!" her voice had really gotten on my nerves, and I turned around.

"Why don't you just go and- Hayley?" I shook my head, because I really didn't believe it! I hadn't seen Hayley since 2004! Its now 2008! She had changed so much.

She had red hair. Oh my god.

"Yes, Joshie, its me," she laughed. I pulled her towards me and hugged her close.

"I missed you," I said, still not believing that, after all these years of thinking I was never going to see her again, here she was.

" I missed you too," she laughed, and we began to walk. We had a lot to catch up on, and so little time. I had forgotten the guys behind me. Jeremy, Zac and Taylor had no clue who this was!

Whoops.

Zac's POV

Josh just walked.

Is he possessed by an ALIEN or something?

Josh wasn't the type of guy who walked away from a basketball game, even if he was losing. Maybe the redhead has some kind of possessive power, maybe she has some kind of evil plan to over-run the city! Maybe she's-

"She's hot!" Jeremy burst out randomly, interrupting my train of thought. Taylor nodded eagerly in agreement.

"But how does she know Josh?" I asked, not really expecting them to answer.

"Who cares!" Jeremy exclaimed. Sometimes, Jeremy got on my nerves. He has no respect for anyone else! Or what anyone else thinks.

Hey, never said I was friends with the guy!

"Me. I'm going to follow him, find out who she is, find out if she's a witch or not."

"She's not a witch!" Taylor burst out. We all jumped.

You see, Taylor, my best friend, is the quiet one of us four boys. He rarely says a word, and when he does, its always quietly said, never loud.

"She doesn't have me as convinced as you are, Tay" I quipped, and walked off after Josh and the mystery girl.

It isn't very often we find a girl like that around here. All the girls look the same! Brown, black or blonde hair, dresses and high-heels. Never bright, weird, hair colours. Never jeans. Never joggers of any kind. Unless it was P.E, then they wore plain white joggers.

This girl was different

Her hair was a bright, vibrant red, her jeans actually looked like proper skinny-legs. Not like mine. But the best thing was the shoes. The limited edition bright yellow _Jimmy Eat World_ converse all-stars. Yep, she was one of a kind. And she looked perfect next to my brother, Josh. They heard me coming, and spun around. Her eyes were a deep, chocolate brown that shot out from her face as she made the connection between me and Josh. I was his brother.

And now she knew.

Taylor's POV

That girl is cute, but somehow, I think she'll end up with Josh, I thought

"That girl is smoking!" Jeremy exclaimed. Wow. Jeremy said something half true for once!

"That is just what I was thinking" I told him, nodding vigorously

"I know, 'cause I'm a mind-reader." he quipped

"No, you're not! Your just thinking something along the same lines as me!" I yelled

"Never!" he yelled back. I threw the basketball at his "ahem ahems".

I missed.

"Dammit!" I whispered, under my breath, and chased after him. I cleared the park bench in one leap, darted around the trees, nearly fell over some kids birthday-party-pass-the-parcel thingie and darted into my house.

He's hiding in here, I thought. I snuck around the back of the house. Not here. The kitchen? Nope, not there either. The bedroom? I tip-toed into my room and saw a red converse sticking out from under the bed. I ran as fast as I could, and jumped.

"Dammit, Taylor!" he yelled. He was muffled by the mattress, which was funny. I ran as fast as I could to get back to the park before he did. When I got there I stopped dead in my tracks.

Zac was bleeding. I think his nose was broken

"Zac! What happened to you?" I asked.

"Girl," he grunted, and winced

Josh was completely disgusted, and the girl was angry as hell. The only thing stopping her from attacking Zac again were Josh's hands holding her arms behind her back.

Oh boy.

Jeremy's POV

"So, let me get this straight, you offended Exhibit A: Mystery Girl somehow, and she punched you in the nose?" I asked, trying to sound for all the world like a lawyer in court.

"That's pretty much it" Zac said, still holding his nose into place.

"My name is not Exhibit A! Its Hayley! Hayley Williams! Yes, he offended me. He called me "scary emo girl". I'm no emo!" She yelled.

"Calm down, Hailes." Josh sighed. She turned around and stuck her tounge out at him.

"Don't tell me what to do, Mr Joshua Neill Farro!" she laughed.

Neill is Josh's middle name? Who knew?

"So, we just met you, and so far we know that your name is Hayley, your not an emo, and you know Josh's middle name" Taylor said, "not much to work on, but it'll do for now"

"Yeah, Mr Interrigator,I might tell you more tomorrow," she laughed, with a sarcastic smile. A smile that had Josh smiling with a reverence. He was looking at Hayley like he had never seen the sun before. We all got up off the ground to leave, and I pulled Josh away from the others.

"You like her, and don't deny it, because its obvious." I said. He giggled and blushed like a little schoolgirl! Ha!

"Maybe." he said, and winked. I was absolutely dumfounded.

Josh liked Hayley.

Already.


	4. Let The Flames Begin

Hayley's POV

"Hey Josh!" I yelled, as I walked out of my house. He lived across the street, as I found out when he walked me home last night.

"Hey ranga!" he yelled back. I knew he was joking when he came up to me and hugged me, "how was your first night in Franklin?"

"Great, I guess," I shrugged, "Hey, do you mind if I took a photo of you? I want to send some home to my friends."

"Sure! You wanna be in it too?" he asked.

"Well, yeah." I laughed. I had never laughed so much in my entire life. We took the photo, and he loved it.

"Send it to me?" he asked. He had his phone, a webslider, out, and his Bluetooth on already.

"Sure, whatever." I said nonchalantly. We were being so… how could you put it? Standoffish, kind of not caring. It was funny.

"I heard what Jeremy said to you last night," I told him as we walked towards the school. It was my first day. Yuck.

"You did?" he said, looking slightly embarrassed.

"Yeah, your answer surprised me the most." I winked at him

'"Well… its kinda… I mean sorta… the truth." he stammered. Why am I having trouble breathing?

Oh. Right, he's saying he likes me.

"So you do? You like me?" I managed to slowly breath out.

"Yeah." he finally admitted.

Oh my god! The guy I had always had a crush on actually likes me! Joshua Neill Farro actually likes me!

"So, how about you? I'm guessing that, judging by the fact your nearly hyperventilating, that you like me too, and I just made you one of the happiest girls in the world." he said, smiling the whole time.

"Me?," I stuttered, "oh-I-I-I-I, me, I-I-I-I-, yeah."

I couldn't believe it. I had finally managed to stutter out what I had been hiding for years. What I had to hide since I was a 10 year old. I loved Josh Farro.

"You serious?" he nearly squealed, looking for all the world like he had just got a billion dollar record deal with Fueled By Ramen or something like that.

"Yeah, but I just moved here."

"So?"

"So, if I start going out with you now, people are going to ask questions. If people ask questions, I'm leaving Franklin. If I leave Franklin, I can't go out with you. If I can't go out with you, all hope is lost."

Josh's POV

"All hope is lost? Well, then, before we get to school, let me try one thing." I pulled myself up to her, real close, and kissed her on the cheek.

"Oh.," she whispered, "That felt really….good."

No turning back on me now, Hailes.

I then kissed her firmly on the lips. She kissed me back eagerly, like there was no tomorrow.

The truth is, there really is no tomorrow. I wish someone had told me before that summer day when I first kissed Hayley.

_Flashback_

_As she pulled away from me, I asked her something:_

"_Did you really mean that?" _

"_Yes, Josh. I wouldn't have done it otherwise," she smiled, then looked worried as a car pulled up and beeped its horn, "Oh, there's my mother. I promise I'll keep in touch! Bye!." she yelled as she got in the car._

"_Bye, Hayley!," I yelled, as the car pulled away, then whispered, so no-one could hear, "I love you."_

I had woken up the morning after that, and expected Hayley to come bounding in like normal, ready for a day of complete idiocy. She didn't. I forgot I was back in Franklin, and Hayley was still in Meridian. I then snapped back to the future, because Hayley was staring into my eyes

"Come on, Josh, lets get to school," she said, half grimacing at the idea.

"Where we can only be friends." I sighed.

That's not what I wanted. That's not what she wants either, I thought, and immediately became happier. We left our houses this morning as lovers, and entered the school gates as friends.

Err. Not cool.

"Hey Taylor, Jeremy!" I yelled out.

"Hey Josh!" they both yelled

"Hey Hayley!" Taylor added

"Hey!" she yelled back. She is really loud, I thought, must be good lung capacity. As we walked closer to the guys, I noticed my reflection in one of the windows.

My lips were the same shade of red as Hayley's were.

Uh-oh.

Jeremy's POV.

As they finally arrived at the group, it was obvious that they had kissed. It was:

Written all over their faces

Written all over their hands, because, and they didn't notice, they would subconsciously move close to the others hand, and move back again.

And

Josh's lips were as red as Hayley's.

I seemed to be the only one who noticed, though. Even Zac didn't say a word when he arrived. I thought I had better stop musing about it and start talking, but Taylor had beaten me to it.

"Hayley, what classes you have today?" he asked her, and that started a panic in her eyes.

"I'm actually meant to go to class?" she screamed, "That was so not part of the deal!"

"What do you mean, Hayley? Of course your meant to go to class. Its school." I pointed out. Stupid woman.

"Had ya fooled!" she laughed, and I realised she was faking it.

"Haha, Hayley, now, what do you have today?" Zac asked, trying not to laugh at her prank.

"She has English, Math, double X elective, which is music, and double PE." Josh rattled off, like he had memorised Hayley's timetable.

Scary.

"How do you know that?" she asked him.

"You're in my classes" he said simply.

" I am?" she looked confused.

"Yeah, Hayley, you are." he laughed at her face.

It really was a funny face.

"So, Hayley, tell us some more about yourself." I asked. I was still a bit curious about this girl.

"Well, I'm a musician, and I sometimes sing." she said

"Awesome!" Taylor burst out. We all jumped.

"Only guitar and keyboard, and I had to teach myself guitar, because I wasn't actually allowed to do lessons."

"Oh, you do guitar now? I remember you doing keyboard at band camp." Josh said, and we all stiffened up.

"YOU DID WHAT?" I yelled

Taylor's POV

"So you do know her from somewhere! I knew it!" Jeremy exclaimed, jumping around like a madman.

"You said you didn't care!" I exclaimed, remembering him brushing it off like nothing had happened. Jeremy was so stupid sometimes. He inherits it from his parents, I guess.

"Just shut up, Taylor, just shut up! You've already exceed your yearly word limit in two days!," he snarled. I was shocked. Jeremy, like the others, had a good understanding of why I was very quiet. Oh, no, he just had to go and insult me about it. I held back tears. Hayley looked angry, and Zac was death-staring him.

Josh was just plain outraged.

"Jeremy, just shut up! You frigging idiot! You don't frigging say shit like that to Taylor! You just don't do that and you know it!" he bellowed.

"Josh, be quiet, man, its ok, really." I said. I hated Josh when he got angry. He always made a mountain out of a molehill.

"Your not my father, so why don't you tell yourself to shut up! Maybe you should try growing a set of balls. Maybe then Hayley might consider going out with you!" Jeremy yelled back at Josh.. I didn't like how this was turning out, one bit.

"Both of you grow up and just stop it!" Hayley yelled

"Keep out of this, Hailes" Josh snarled, whirling around to give her a warning glance

"And what if I don't?" she hissed, meeting his glare with fire-burning eyes.

"Hey Josh! Think fast!" Jeremy yelled, and punched Josh straight in the nose.

"You dirty bastard!" Josh screamed, and punched him in the jaw.

"Stop it!" I heard Hayley scream.

"SHUT UP!" they both yelled, whirling around to face her with evil glares.

Her eyes narrowed, and the boys both fell silent and stopped moving

"Shut up? Your going to tell me to shut up?" she screamed. My ears hurt. She really was loud.

Zac's POV

Josh was beginning to worry. Hayley had stepped in between him and Jeremy, with one tiny hand on each of their chests. Just looking at the size differences actually had me silently laughing for a while. Hayley was this small, little thing in between two guys that looked about ready to kill each other. Hayley all of a sudden looked so breakable between them.

"Now, your BOTH going to say your sorry to Taylor for causing a scene." she snarled.

They just stood there, staring at each other.

"I SAID NOW!" she screamed. They both gripped at their ears, as if they had been burnt.

Suckers. I already had my fingers in my ears.

"Sorry." they both mumbled

"He started it." Josh added. Hayley glanced at him once, and he backed away.

"You aren't to say one word to each other for the rest of the day, you hear me?" poking Jeremy in the chest with every syllable.

"We hear you loud and clear," Jeremy said, and left for class. Taylor stormed off in the other direction. I spun around to look at Hayley and Josh. Only then did I notice how close they were standing to each other. Strange. Josh had one arm around Hayley, and Hayley was chewing gum and wrapping a piece of red hair around her finger. She seemed like she was almost _leaning _on Josh to stay standing up.

"No offence, Hailes, but your voice is loud and irritating." Josh said, laughing as if the scene with Jeremy hadn't happened. He tickled her in the stomach and she hit him right in his chest.

"It really is." I said, putting my arm around Hayley's other shoulder.

"Lets go to class." she laughed, and we left for English at top speed, because we were already late.

But Mine and Josh's arms never left her back.

We were still linked to Hayley.


	5. just a note

Hey guys, quick note from your fav author, CadetRiotJoshleyForever.

At the moment, i am grounded, so it will be a while before i will have access to Chapter 5. The only reason i can post this is because fanfiction is not blocked at school.

Hope you guys understand what its like to be a 14 year old in love, who has major memory problems, and troublesome parents.

But, for now, ill give you a taster of a one shot im thinking of doing, called MY LITTLE DECOY... hope you like it.`

HAYLEYS POV:

"Are you using me?" he asked. The tears trickling down my face were enough to tell the truth. I had been using Jeremy to get to Josh. Jeremy thought it was real. I knew better. And now he knew. This is how we ended up here, in this closet, me crying, and him swearing and cursing at me. I had used Jeremy Clayton Davis. All to get to Joshua Neil Farro. And it didn't work. This closet we were in, it was in the club. At the reception. For Josh's wedding.  
" I was, at the start, but i grew to love you, Jeremy. When i heard Josh was getting engaged, i let go. It was hard, and it hurt, but i let go. I love you, Jeremy. I thought you knew that." i said, nearly screaming, trying so hard to let this all go. The lump in my throat swelled to the side of Missiouri. I heard feet shuffling outside, and i went to open the door. A hand stopped me. Hard, on my wrist, it pulled me back towards the back of the closet. It hurt so much, my eyes watered from the pain.  
"Stop," Jeremy snarled, "i know who's out there."  
"Let go of me." i started to yell, and the closet door busted open.  
"Get off her." a voice yelled. I couldn't make out if it was Josh or Zac, but i knew it was one of the two Farro brothers.  
"Why should I? She was using me to get to you. She deserves what she gets." He growled, and i knew who it was. Josh.  
"Well, she got to me. This whole wedding is off!" He announced to everyone else.  
"Don't cancel your wedding for me." i whispered, shaking my head.  
"Why shouldn't i cancel a decoy?" he asked, one eyebrow raised. I was confused, but one word stuck in my head. Decoy.  
'Don't look so blue, you should have seen right through, i'm using you, my little decoy." we both whispered at the same time.  
"I was using Jenna to get to you, but when i saw how happy you were with Jeremy, i tried to move on, by marrying her. I couldn't. It was too hard. The truth is, Hayley, you are the only one, the only one. Your hair, so different, your eyes, beautiful brown, your mouth, able to scream out the best lyrics. Hayley, you just…" he stuttered then fell silent. Jenna was standing on the stairs, her hair falling out of the intraciate bun I had put it in earlier.  
"That stupid ranga whore is going to stop us getting married?" she screamed, and launched herself at me, the white wedding dress she was wearing puffing out behind her with wings.


	6. My Heart Is Yours Part 1

Chapter 3: My Heart is Yours. Literally.

Taylor's POV

I was sitting in the lounge room at Josh and Zac's house when I noticed a pair of jeans on the floor. They weren't any of the guy's jeans. And there's only one girl I know who get's away with wearing jeans everyday. I felt the blood drain from my face as I heard a giggle. A boys and a girls giggle. I must be going crazy, I thought, because I'm the only one here! But I heard it again! There is definitely someone here. I bounded up the stairs, quiet as possible, and put my ear against the wall.

"We'd better stop now." the girl said. She sounded breathless.

Oh no.

"Why? Were all alone now." said the guy. They fell into silence for a while, and all you could hear was the girls heavy breathing get heavier.

"The guys will be here soon! Taylor and Zac will be here soon! They be here, Josh, stop! STOP!" she screamed.

JOSH! WHAT THE HELL?

"Fine." he said, "I'll go get your clothes from the lounge room." he came around the corner and saw me.

Oh damn. He's angry.

His eyes narrowed and I immediately knew who was in there.

Hayley. No no no!

"Josh! What the hell? She just moved here! She hasn't even been here for a week yet! And your with her already!"

"Taylor, I've known her since 2004. We've been in love since then! You just don't get it, 'cause you've never been in love!"

"Wha?" I blanked for a second. This just isn't right! This is wrong! Plain and utterly wrong!

"Just keep it a secret." he hissed, and went back into his room. I pushed my ear against the wall again, and heard them talking.

"Where's my clothes?" Hayley asked, evidently puzzled.

"I just realised you look better without them." Josh quipped, and I could nearly see the cocky smile he would be pulling.

"Thanks, but I really need my clothes," she laughed, "I don't think Zac and Taylor would appreciate me walking around in my undies somehow."

"Fine! Ill tell you why I didn't get your clothes! Taylor was out there and he-" Josh began to say, but Hayley cut across him.

"WHAT?" she squealed. I swear someone in CHINA could have heard her!

"He's just outside the door. He probably heard you." he said.

No duh.

"Hey Taylor!" she yelled, a little bit quieter.

"Hey!," I yelled back, "caught ya!"

Oh boy. This is going to be a tough secret to keep.

Hayley's POV

"Well, Taylor, you found out about me and Josh. Nice work." I said sarcastically, and flopped down on the couch. We had re-located to Josh's living room, and I was angry. No-one, and I mean NO-ONE, but Josh and I were actually meant to know about Josh and I. Nothing I do stays secret for long. Even when I do something worthwhile keeping a secret.

"Yeah, Hayley, I did, and its going to take a _lot_ to keep me quiet." he said, smiling a little evil smile, then laughing.

"You keniving little shit!" I laughed. Josh came in after this, with the phone in his hand, looking a tiny bit worrried.

'Tay! Your mum called, you have to go home. Something happened with your cat." he said, and went to hang the phone up.

"Oh, seeya 'round, Hailes." he said, and took off out the front door. As the door banged shut, I leapt up off the couch and put my arms around his waist.

"So what does this mean? Were all alone again?" I asked, and inclined my head to the left.

"Yeah, I guess." he whispered. A slow-ish smile was creeping across his face, and one was slowly making its way across mine. Our lips were about to touch, when he stopped, and pulled his guitar from behind his back like a samurai sword. I froze, not knowing what to think.

"Can you still sing as well as you used to, Spongebob?" he asked, and my face lit up. Everyone had forgotten I could sing, which was good sometimes, but now…

"I think so." I stammered. He was making me nervous. I loved it.

"Well, ive been working on a song with Jeremy, and I was wondering if, maybe, you could sing it for us?" he smiled."Sure, give me the lyrics." I said, holding out my hand. He passed them to me, brushing over my fingers, leaving a tingling feeling around my ring and index song was called CrushCrushCrush. How perfectly fitting.I looked at Josh, and he counted me in."I've got a lot to say to you, yeah, I got a lot to say. I noticed your eyes are always glued to me, keeping them here, and it makes no sense at all"


	7. My Heart Is Yours Part 2

Hayley's POV:  
The song finished, Josh placed his guitar down carefully, came over to me, and kissed me hard. The clothes I had just put on came straight back off as, once again, I slipped into the fantasy known as Josh Farro's room. I think. I was too busy taking off Josh's shirt to notice.

Jeremy's POV:  
"Stupid Josh, stupid Hayley, stupid band camp, stupid school, stupid house." I muttered under my breath as I flung the front door open. "Stupid shoes!" I cursed, kicking them off, nearly shattering a window. "Stupid window!" I yelled. I stalked into the kitchen, opening the fridge door, only for it to come flying back and hit me in the head."Stupid fridge!" I moaned, brushing the back of my head, where a small lump had formed. I scoured the fridge until I reached the shelf with the tomatoes.  
"STUPID TOMATOES!" I bellowed. So I decided I didn't want food anymore. MSN it is!  
Oh damn! Josh and Hayley are online! I logged off straight away. I'm a lot tougher on MSN than in real life, so I could get myself into some doo-doo.  
Ok, there goes that plan…. Ooh! Lets ring Taylor. I kinda did need to apologise to him!  
No answer. Damn Taylor and his callerID.  
So I rang Zac. He's never away from his mobile phone! Straight to message bank. Oooook.  
Stupid Josh, stupid Hayley

Stupid everyone.

Zac's POV:  
"Where is everyone?" I slurred, hoping Josh didn't notice I was a little bit drunk. It was well after my curfew as well, so I would be in trouble for that. It seemed like no-one was home, until I heard snoring. Too high-pitched to be Josh's snoring. Must be Hayley's. So she stayed in the guest room after all. Then I heard Josh snoring too. Oh goodie. He'll have to get up me for having a hangover in the morning. Then I realised something. These snores weren't coming from the guest room, or Josh's room. They were coming from mine. I got a really bad gut feeling, and called out.  
"JOSHUA NEIL FARRO! I'M COMING UP THERE AND I DON'T CARE HOW UNDECENT YOU ARE!" I heard shuffling, and the movement of sheets as I took the stairs 3 at a time. I plowed into my room to see josh, butt naked, in my bed, hiding something behind his back.  
"Josh, get out of the bed." I said, scowling.  
"No, Zac, you get out!"  
"Its MY room your in!" I yelled, and rolled him out. What I saw next startled me. Hayley was asleep, also naked. I began to freak out. I ran out of the room as fast as I far as I was concerned, I was dead to Josh Farro and Hayley Williams. Forever.

Josh's POV:  
"Oh shit!" I whispered, then yelled, "ZAC!" I sprinted after him, leaving my angel snoring. She muttered a little bit, but stayed asleep, curling around the pillow, thinking it was me. That really hurt.  
"Josh! WHY? Why would you do that? She doesn't know you yet! And you go and have sex with her anyway. Great."  
WHAT?  
"Zac, I never had sex with her!"  
"You were sleeping, naked, in my bed! It's all hinting towards it!"  
"Zac, I swear I didn't!"  
"Oh really? I don't believe you! Josh, how long has she been here? This is her second day. Why so soon? In fact, why at all? Did you ever think that maybe one of us other guys might like her too?" he yelled, almost in tears. I think he's drunk! Ok, now I'm confused.  
"What? Who? Which one of you like Hay- oh." I said, being completely stopped in my tracks. My little brother likes Hayley as well.  
"Yes, me! But no, you get her, because you're the smarter one, the more talented one, the more popular, the most loved! I'm fucking over it, you hear?" he yelled. He moved closer to me and I backed back a little, running into the couch.  
"Zac, I understand, but you need to realise that I love her, and she loves me, and as hard as that must be for you to come to grips with that, you need to understand that me and Hayley are together, and nothing, for the time being, is going to change that."  
God knows I shouldn't have said that.  
He came flying at me, fist clenched, and whacked me in the nose. There was a shattering moment of silence as Zac stared at the fist he had just punched me with. Then, with a speed I had never seen him use, he ran from the house, slamming the door behind him. I heard the creak of the stairs as someone called my name. I turned around to see Hayley trip and fall. I sprinted, tripping over the last stair, and caught her in my arms. She still hit her head, though, and as she slumped, I said

"Zac knows, Hayles."

Ok, so this chapter does get kinda confusing. i can`t wait till i figure out what happens next!


	8. Dear God, Let Me Rewind

Hey guys, just letting you know that this chapter (probably the most retarded and gross chapter in the whole story) is dedicated to Ha-Za-A, cause she dedicated a chapter of hers to me! :P go check her out!

.net/u/2061015/Ha_Za_A

:P

Taylor's POV  
"No way!" I told Zac. It was Tuesday, and he had just told me about Hayley and Josh's secret duh, Zac.

It seems Zac isn't as sworn to secrecy as I was. Maybe they don't know he knows. They need to know he knows. Crap! I've gotta go tell them!. I ran from Zac, who yelled:  
"Taylor, where are you going?" I ignored him, and ran, looking for a clue as to where they were. It wasn't that hard. I found them in a minute. Hayley was the easiest girl to find, what with her hair.  
"Josh, Hayley, wait up!" I yelled. They spun around to face me. I stopped, puffing a little bit. I'm not the fittest guy in the universe, "Guys, Zac knows, he knows about yesterday!"  
"What?" Hayley gasped, and looked at Josh. He ran his hand through his hair, looking real sheepish.  
"Yeah, I did tell you, but you kinda got distracted" he blushed when he said distracted. Hayley did too. I don't think I want to know what they were distracted by.

Zac's POV:

"Where did you go?" I asked Taylor when he (finally) showed up to class. The teacher had just begun, so he wouldn't be in (too much) trouble.  
"I had to ask Jeremy something." he muttered quickly, not wanting to meet my (or the teacher's) gaze. The teacher shushed us, so I began to write a note.  
Ill believe that when pigs fly.

I passed it to him, and he scrunched up his eyes, scribbled something else, and passed it back.

**I mean it**

How could you? You hate Jeremy.

**Fine. I was talking to Hayley and Josh.**

Why?

**I had to… never mind…**

I'm not talking to those two at the moment.

**Whatever.**

I scrumpled up the note, and began my work.

Hayley's POV:  
"JOSH! You didn't tell me, even after I woke up! Zac is a blabbermouth, I can tell!" I yelled, storming around the music room. Josh was sitting on the spare, half broken, drum kit. I mean, literally sitting on the bass drum. I could have sat on it with him, right in his lap, if I wanted. But, we couldn't. We were still in hiding. Everyone would be getting an inkling soon, but, for now…  
"Uh, Hayley, they may be playing instruments, and may be in a soundproof room, but they can still hear us. The room is defective. You didn't know. I'm sorry." he laughed.  
"Fine." I said, and pulled up a chair in front of his drum. He grabbed my hand, rubbing his thumb up and down my finger. I pulled my hand away, confused. If we were a secret, then why was he making it so blatantly obvious?  
"They may be able to hear us, but they can't see us." he laughed again

"True." I said, and he grabbed my hand again.

"I actually wanted to talk to you about this." he said, raising our hands in the air.  
"Yeah?" I asked, not knowing where this was going. He smiled at me.  
"Time to go public?" I gasped. Every relationship I had ever been in was a lie. They did love me, really, but didn't want to admit it. Didn't want anyone to did. No way! No one is meant to love me like Josh does. I was still hesitant.  
"Are you sure? I mean, what would Zac say? Would he get angry?" I stammered, becoming nervous, like I did when I heard the song the other day.  
"Is Zac going to hold you back?" he asked, one eyebrow raised. His face, there and then, made me change my mind.  
"No." I whispered  
"Good." he smiled, whispering huskily. He put his hand on my cheek, and reached to kiss me. The class came back in as our lips touched. Thank god the teacher decided to stay in the room, shuffling papers or something.  
"Hayley and Josh, sitting in a tree, K.I.S.S.I.N.G!" the class, led by a simple, brown haired girl, chanted.

God, it felt so good.

We laughed at them. The music room would be forever known as Joshley's first kiss room.

Jeremy's POV:  
"Didya hear? Josh has a new girlfriend!" Faith bubbled in her cute Texan accent. We were in woodwork, right at the very end of the day.  
I balked.  
"Josh? New? Girl? Who?" I asked. Josh and Faith were rather popular with everyone, but who could one-up Faith? Janie? Marie? Hayley? With Josh, who knew?  
"The ranga newbie, Harlee, I think her name is." she said, and shrugged, "Its only early stages though."  
Hayley. I should have known. Josh actually was predictable.  
"Anyway… I was wondering, you know that band… coming to town… on Saturday?"  
"Yeah?"  
I could see where this was going. She was going to ask if I was playing bass guitar in it. Errg.  
"Well… do you want to go… with me… to watch it?" she mumbled, blushing. I balked again. Faith Harlem is asking me on a date? Faith-the-little-bubbly-Texan-cheerleader-Harlem is asking me on a date? What do I do? Josh would usually be the first person I would go to, but I can't. Why not, you ask? Well:  
1. We are mortal enemies at the present time  
2. Faith is his ex

So it wouldn't be the brightest idea in the world. I'm still in shock. Why? Why would Faith want to date me? She used to hate me. At least, that's what mask she put on when she was with Josh. Now, 4 weeks later, she loves me? Confusing? Yes. Very…

Josh's POV:

"Eww." Hayley winged, "Josh! That. Is. Disgusting." She was sitting on my kitchen bench, swinging her legs until she was whacking her legs up the cupboards, leaving marks from her shoes. My mouth was full of cake, and I was trying to talk.  
"You're the one who's going out with me!" I mumbled, but it came out as "yourmh themph omphne who's phoing phmout mith smee!"  
"True, but I thought I was going out with a sexy, tortured, guitar-playing emo. Not a cake-guzzling mega nerd." she smirked.  
"Mphell mhen" I mumbled, then swallowed the cake, "well then. Time to meet the other side of Joshua Farro." I moved up to her face, placing my body next to hers. She giggled and looked straight into my eyes." Am I sure I want to meet him?""Im sure" I laughed, and kissed her, just wasn't my fault she reacted like she did. Within seconds, she was wrapped around my waist. I could feel her hands digging into my hair, pulling at the roots. She pulled at it harder, and she moaned. The sound sent electric shivers down my body, and I pulled my mouth away from hers, kissing down her neck. She pulled my mouth back to hers, wrapping her tongue around my lip ring, and pulling. It made me growl, in a way. _Wait! _I thought to myself_, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?_

_Making out with Hayley, what else?_  
_But where is this gonna go? Is it going to get more physical?  
_"Josh." Hayley yelled, sighing, kind of. It pulled me out of my dream state for a second, then I went back into it.  
_Yes. I think._  
_You're 14, Josh. Think of what your mum would say. Think of the children!_  
_What children?_  
_Exactly. If you don't stop now, think of the children!_  
_We went further the other day.  
_ _FARRO! GET A GRIP ON YOURSELF_!  
The voices were getting annoying, so I just shut them out, and continued to kiss her. "Hayley. You're the hottest girl I ever met, and that's saying something." I said. She dug her shoes into my back, and I groaned in pleasure. Maybe my mind was right. Maybe this was getting out of hand.  
But god it was so good.  
By now, she had lifted from the bench, and I was holding her weight. I pulled on her lip, and she moaned again. That sound made me start getting hard. I had to stop this, now!  
I was glad she stopped it for me.  
"Josh, there's a problem." she mumbled, unwrapping her legs from my back, un-knotting her fingers from my hair, pulling her tongue out of my lip ring, and pushing herself further down the bench, and nearly falling down the sink. I grabbed her hand so she didn't fall in it.  
"What is it, honey?"  
"Your breath tastes like cake."

Oooookay…


End file.
